The present invention relates to a shoe in which the upper, of the permeable and breathable type such as natural leather, covers at least partially a sole that is impermeable because it is made of rubber or another elastomer and is rendered breathable.
Special shoes known as “driving moccasins”, which are manufactured by arranging, inside the wraparound leather upper, a layer of rubber with nubs that pass through suitable holes of the upper are more and more successful on the market.
The nubs constitute tread elements for resting on the ground.
Such rubber layer is sewn onto the leather of the upper before it is closed onto an upper tongue, which corresponds to the front part of the foot, with a hand-stitched seam.
A cleaning insole is applied internally over the rubber layer.
This provides a shoe that is highly flexible and adapts to the anatomy of the foot, increasing its sensitivity, which is critical for example while driving.
For this purpose, the rubber layer rises behind the heel so as to extend over the heel also with the through nubs, whereby to allow the heel to rest on a surface, while driving, without spoiling the leather.
The main problems that limit the use of shoes of this type are due mainly to the lack of moisture permeation caused by the layer of rubber that is interposed between the leather of the upper and the foot and to the lack of waterproofness caused by the immediate absorption of water which, through the stitched seams that pierce the rubber layer, immediately wets the cleaning insole and therefore the foot.